Free as a bird
by Jycel
Summary: Femslash. Lauren/Bo. Son 25 momentos para la tabla short-fic de la comunidad spanishfemslash en LJ.


1. Alegría.

Lauren no deja de dar vueltas. A ratos se para y murmura, como si hablase en otro idioma. Bo la observa, y le adivina la pregunta en los ojos. Pero el _qué me has hecho_ le llega distorsionado y se olvida de responder, porque a Lauren le queda muy bien la sábana enredada entre el cuerpo, el pelo revuelto y el color subido en las mejillas. Ya responderá cuando se le pase el ataque repentino de alegría.

2. Bar.

Lauren nunca ha sido de ir de bares. Prefiere la serenidad de un laboratorio, y el tacto que tienen las probetas a través de los guantes de látex. Pero Bo le ha dicho que iba a estar allí, y que más le valía que no tardara mucho.

3. Café.

Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que beben Kenzi y Bo, y la afición que tienen por trasnochar, lo lógico sería pensar que tienen cantidades industriales de café en la cocina. Pero lo cierto es que no. Y Lauren tiene que salir a comprarlo con los ojos en modo mapache y las pestañas pegadas.

4. Canción.

¡Quién lo diría! No sabía si era el pelo descontrolado, el gesto de concentración, el dominio que tenía de su canción favorita ("Free as a Bird"), o la guitarra colgada de su cuerpo. Pero ver a Lauren jugar (de aquella manera) al Guitar Hero le despertaba todos los instintos.

5. Choque.

Bo tiene necesidades. Primarias y salvajes. Normalmente las satisface pronto. Pero la excepción llega con Lauren. Con ella, las necesidades van despacio, se toma su tiempo para agotarlas. Con ella no es un choque directo, es un roce continuo, que le deja marca cuando se separan.

6. Cicatriz.

Nada más conocerse, Lauren tiene que descubrir a qué clase de Fae pertenece Bo. Le busca cicatrices en la espalda desnuda. Y no es su culpa que, al tener que analizar tan detalladamente, en los dedos se le formen caricias. Le dice que es por razones científicas, pero es mentira.

7. Cita.

Cuando Lauren le comenta que tiene una cita con un científico para que le explique la evolución de algunas fisionomías del mundo Fae, hace hincapié en que es una cuestión laboral. Bo le recrimina con la mirada cuando la ve enfundada en sus vaqueros favoritos, pero se le pasa cuando Lauren le susurra que sólo ella tiene permiso para quitárselos.

8. Diablo.

Una vez más, para sacar a Kenzi de un apuro, Bo acude a "hablar" - o lo que es lo mismo a "_utilizar sus encantos sensuales de súcubo para extraer información_" - con alguien que dicen que es un diablo. Lo que no se esperaba es que tenga cuernos, e incluso cola. _Las cosas que hago por amor_, piensa mientras se inclina para besar al diablo.

9. Eco.

Tener a Lauren en su habitación, entre sus piernas, siempre le trastoca los sentidos. Quiere sostenerla hasta aprenderse su piel. Quiere conocer hasta el último eco de todos sus susurros. Y no salir de la habitación hasta haberlo logrado.

10. Feria.

La razón que Kenzi les da para ir a la feria Fae de contrabando es que quiere comprar Cherry Cokes, cueste lo que cueste. Les mira haciendo pucheros y con los ojos más claros que le han visto jamás. Son incapaces de negárselo. Cuando están saliendo, Kenzi las coge de la mano, y les dice: Gracias, mamis. Y la incomodidad (muy familiar) hace acto de presencia.

11. Futuro.

Lauren sabe que no tienen futuro, que ella seguirá siendo humana, y que Bo seguirá siendo una súcubo. Es realista, es una mujer de ciencias. Pero cada vez que Bo va a buscarla sólo porque necesita su piel contra la suya, no puede evitar besarla sin contar los segundos. Y volverse, momentáneamente, una idealista.

12. Internet.

Kenzi hace el intento de explicarles qué es eso de Tumblr y por qué es ineludible que se hagan uno. Bo piensa que ya tiene bastante con Twitter y Facebook. Cuela su mano entre la espalda y la camisa de Lauren, haciendo que ésta levante instantáneamente los talones del suelo. Se acerca a su oído y le comenta "me da igual internet entero, vamos a la cama".

13. Lazo.

Cuando Lauren está preocupada por Bo hornea muffins. Aunque toda la preocupación se le empieza a olvidar cuando ésta comienza a desatarle descuidadamente el lazo del delantal. Para cuando está gritando el nombre de Bo, ya no se acuerda del significado de preocupación, ni de ninguna palabra del diccionario.

14. Libro.

- No necesitamos hacer esto, te lo aseguro.  
>- Podríamos probar, no perdemos nada.<br>- Te digo que no hace falta, no sé porqué estamos mirando esto. Lauren, soy una súcubo.  
>- Mira, creo que ésta no la hemos probado todavía.<br>- Sí, varias veces. ¿Esto es en serio?  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Lo de mirar posturitas en un libro, ¿estás en serio?  
>- Sí.<br>- ¡Increíble! – exaspera.

15. Mordisco.

Bo decide que tiene una reputación que mantener y que no necesita ningún libro para que le enseñe nada, y mucho menos posturas sexuales. Así que se acerca a Lauren, le agarra del pelo por detrás y la arrastra hasta su boca mientras le dice "No", atrapándole los labios entre mordiscos. Lauren le responde con un "vale" entrecortado mientras el libro cae al suelo entre ellas.

16. Papelera.

Una cosa es comprometerse de palabra con el lado Fae de la Luz, y otra muy distinta tener que firmar una especie de contrato sólo porque El Ash no se fía de ella. En cuanto Lauren se lo muestra, lo tira a la papelera. Y lo que se pone a firmar sin pensarlo es el cuerpo de Lauren con sus manos.

17. Película.

No es una sorpresa que a Lauren le gusten las películas de temática científica. Pero cuando van por la mitad de Resident Evil 3 se siente bastante estafada.  
>- Estamos viendo esto por Milla Jovovich, ¿no? – pregunta a Bo arqueando una ceja.<br>- No, la vemos porque sale gente infectada por un virus. Supuse que te gustaría.  
>- No creas que me voy a creer la excusa del virus.<br>- Y por Ali Larter. También la vemos por eso.

18. Piscina.

Es un cliché y es hortera, es consciente de ello. Por eso se lo calla. Y despreocupadamente, se rinde a la tarea de ahogarse en su boca. Ya no nada hacia el borde para sentirse segura. Lauren es una piscina sin bordes, y le encanta asfixiarse en ella.

19. Plan.

En principio, el plan era ayudarle a controlar su poder, que pudiera "alimentarse" de la energía sexual de la gente sin que nadie acabara sufriendo por ello. Pero la razón se les enreda en la parte de los besos, y tienen que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control. Una y otra vez.

20. Recompensa.

Por la posibilidad de recoger a Lauren al salir del trabajo sin tener que armar un lío cada vez que lo hace, decide amistarse con los Fae de la Luz. Para celebrarlo, se cuela en el laboratorio aprovechando el descanso que Lauren tiene para comer, impaciente por obtener la recompensa que le ha prometido.

21. Palabra.

Es un fastidio. No logra entender porqué reacciona de esa manera. Es sólo una palabra. Cuando Bo se la dice, puede sentir todo su interior derritiéndose. Y pierde la capacidad de hablar o se le olvidan todas las palabras, no lo tiene claro.

22. Resaca.

No quiere abrir los ojos. Sabe que en cuanto lo haga, el dolor le entrará por ellos y se instalará en su cabeza para todo el día. Gruñe contra la almohada porque de verdad que quiere abrirlos y descubrir qué aspecto tiene Bo por la mañana. Se dice que no puede seguir así, y toma la firme decisión de encontrar algún remedio eficaz contra la resaca.

23. Tequila.

Cuando Lauren le pide ayuda a Kenzi para que le enseñe a beber como ella y Bo, Kenzi simplemente pone dos vasos de chupito y una botella de tequila sobre la mesa. Bo llega y las encuentra riendo, con la mirada acuosa y perdida, y anota mentalmente que tiene que comprar ibuprofeno por la mañana. Y otra botella de tequila.

24. Troll.

El ridículo más espantoso de la vida le ocurre cuando Kenzi llama diciendo que ha localizado al troll que les estaba molestando, y acude a la dirección armada de pies a cabeza. El troll resulta ser un niñato con granos y gafas de pasta. Kenzi no puede parar de reír mientras le explica la doble acepción de la palabra.

25. Truco.

- Grita.  
>- No.<br>- ¡Grita!  
>- Sólo si haces ese truco con la lengua.<br>- Cuando grites.  
>- ¿Qué te ha dado con los gritos?<br>- No con los gritos en general, sólo con los tuyos.

- La doctora más seria del mundo perdiendo el control. Es sexy.  
>- No. No lo es.<br>- Puedo asegurarte que sí.  
>Y así permanecen un rato, hasta que lo único que sale de sus gargantas son los gritos de Lauren y los gemidos de Bo.<p> 


End file.
